The Life Of A Disk Jockey
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Ready to take trip back to Mileena's Lounge? Sure you are! However this time around we look at it from the perspective of Poison who handles the 1's and 2's


**Never thought I'd write something about this place again didn't you? Well it's told from the perspective of master of the 1's and 2's. BTW I highly suggest playing the song that appears because it go with the joke that was made prior to it. But with aside enjoy!**

As the day turned to night in the Netherrealm all of the lewdness progressed as usual especially at Mileena's Lounge where it was as capacity filled as ever before. Poison had earned the title of the DJ of the universe but she preferred DJ Blue Balls considering that's what she left everyone with if they didn't find someone for the night. Poison gave the patrons a show when she bent over shamelessly showing off her business to the world as she was currently searching through seemingly endless supply of records. With the money she made Poison was having tonight's festivities televised and to help her out she had gotten a hold Sakura who was currently struggling to keep the camera steady. "You know if you keep fumbling with that camera you'll force my hand." Throughout Poison's scolding she found the record and placed it on the track and lowered the needle on it. The patron started bumping and grinding on each other as All Night Long by Faith Evans blasted through the speakers. Poison snapped her fingers on beat with the song before returning her attention to the schoolgirl.

"Well it wouldn't be such an issue if these weird looking freaks weren't stroking their hands up and down my legs. And not only that but won't I force you're hand regardless?"

The pinkette thought about Sakura's words for a second. "Don't be prejudice again in my presence Suck-you-raw those are orcs not freaks and you should be more accepting of their groping. That clearly shows that the extra hours of training you put in has paid off. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now if you're truly uncomfortable then be glad that groping your legs is all they're doing." Poison placed another record on the second track burying the needle on that one as well but the other was still heard as Poison had the mixer on the other side still. She smirked at Sakura and pointed into the camera "It's time! I want the people watching this to really feel like they are enjoying this as if they're a real DJ like yours truly."

"By the way, how did you get TheTruthTV to want to make this show about you?" Sakura asked making Poison scoffs and roll her eyes.

"You ask too many questions Suck-you-raw. Time to film!"

"Ok but, can you stop calling me that? It's embarrassing!" Sakura blushed at her nickname she got from both Poison and Roxy.

Poison gave dismissing wave Sakura's plea ignoring it completely. "Absolutely not, besides you're too good at what you do so it's only fitting that I call you that. No matter how wack that pun might be."

The brunette pouted while getting over the embarrassment turning the light on her camera as the flash lit up brightly when Poison gave the signal. They were now live and the pinkette was ready.

"Welcome one and all to the show I'm your host with biggest third leg in the business, DJ Blue Balls! Now here at Mileena's there's a lot more to my job then just to provide-hold on."

The pinkette lowered the volume on the speakers until the music was no longer audible. She flipped the switch on her microphone bringing it to life. Poison began tapping on the head which caused loud thuds to be heard gathering the patrons attention before bringing it to her lips.

"Hey you! Yes you over there with pink hair and big tits! I gotta warn you before you buy that girl another drink just know 3 things. First, I could see from here that hasn't given a flying fuck about anything you've said since you've opened that big dick sucker you call a mouth! I suggest finding someone here that can put that mouth to good use! It shouldn't take long or as a matter of fact come up here and I'll peronally put that put that mouth to work! Second, I just saw her on the other side of room flirting with those two girls over there!"

Honoka tilted her head bearing a clueless look on her face aimlessly pointing toward the couple in question. The duo gave mockingly innocent wave towards her.

"Yup that's them! The chick with blonde ponytail, and the brunette with the short hair and the thick ass looking like she could steal anyone here. Better yet if blondie over there wasn't with her I'd be tearing that ass up myself! Thirdly your girl was also in the V.I.P area back getting her pussy rammed by this leopard skin stone wall looking broad over there with the four arms and by looks of how big her cock is I'm surprised your girl still able to stand up right now let alone walk! But not only that I think her muscles are as big as your head so I would think twice before eating her out!"

Tanya had a look of total panic plastered on her. She wouldn't dare look at Honoka and quickly regretted her choice of doing the opposite after seeing the tears in her eyes. In effort of desperation Tanya scrambled to think the first excuse that came to mind. "Don't listen to her she lying! Come on let's get wasted!"

The ninja tried grabbing Honoka's arm multiple times but she retracted and proceeded to continously slap Tanya in the head. Tanya just stood there covering herself up and taking Honoka's emotion filled assault before the pinkette stepped back from her. "Don't touch me! You said you'd change!"

"I did bu-" Tanya was trying coming up with another lie but stumbled on her words which Honoka noticed making her even more upset.

"Hold on a sec! Wait a minute we only promote love and happiness here! Just watch I got the perfect song to set the mood for you!" Poison raised the volume on her turntables as she switched her mixer the song.

**_It Wasn't Me by Shaggy plays_**

The pinkette directs her attention back to the camera, "See? I do more than just spin records here. I'm a relationship specialist as you can see. Wait a minute I think-yup there goes the water works." Through Tanya's false pleas of denial Honoka sprinted out of the club crying with her hands covering her eyes. "Now that's tough just when you think you know somebody. It's very hard to trust others around these parts but we _are _in the NetherRealm. You know with knockers like those a good titjob from yours truly could put her in the right mood. But that's besides the point I like consider myself also a bit of a fashion expert and a style coach. But you would never guess that given how little I dress, am I right?"

"You got a point there. But what then again what I know?'

"You know how to give a great blowjob. You ride my meat better than a pornstar. You are very flexible. Did I miss anything?"

Sakura blushed again at the comment. "Poison please filter your language this is live! And I'd rather have people know that I'm good for more than just that!"

Poison puts a finger to Sakura's forehead. "Not around me your not. You keep your thoughts x-rated and-hold one second."

Sakura lowers the aim of the camera away from the pinkette. "Something wrong?"

"Oh something is wrong all right! I told you to hold that camera up and have it on me!"

Poison grabs the camera until the lens is at level with her face again.

"Suck-you-raw normally I'd enjoy you screwing around but now isn't the time I think a crisis need my help again."

Sakura growled upon hearing her nickname again. "Dammit Poison hate that name! Now if I may suggest something-

"Keep your suggestions to yourself Suck-you-raw this looks serious."

Despite the song fading out many patrons were dancing and carring on as if nothing happened. The pinkette blew into mic which made massive feedback rape the ears of the patrons this gathering everyone's attention while taking to the mic again.

"You up there with the short hair looking like a hot mess! It's obvious that you weren't thinking too clearly when you came in here. I mean you out here with no shoes on and them hot ass sweatpants out here you gonna overheat quickly, and is that breath strip on your nose? Look here this is titty bar not a dojo. You better be prepared to fuck not fight. As a matter of fact I can see that monster in your pants from here! Do yourself a favor and let that fucker come out and play!

Multiple people were rolling over in hysterical and mocking laughter. Instead of getting angry Maylene just looked at the nearest body. Low and behold a night elf was sitting right next to her teasing and practically begging for some action. Maylene snatched the elf by the ear dragging her on all fours before spreading her ass dropping her pants and drilling her meat into her.

"Now that's the spirit! That's what I am talking about but I'm warning you now if it hasn't happened already your feet are gonna be extremely sticky and it ain't gonna feel good. But don't take my word for it when you leave once your done with her you'll find out why it's so sticky! But I'm not sure if you're listening to me so I got just the song for you!"

**_I Don't Care by Grafh plays_**

"Hilarious. You...think you're...pretty funny huh?" Maylene's words were just barely heard because of the elf that she was pounding wouldn't stop talking over her begging for Maylene to go harder. Poison ignored her and flipped a switch on her setup triggering the lights to flash rapidly in a strobe effect. Sakura was shaking her head what just happened.

"You must love picking on people with hair like yours huh? And why would the floor be sticky, doesn't Baraka clean this place?"

Poison turned her head in Sakura's direction rolling her eyes. The pinkette thought for a second before the turning her whole body at the camera and Sakura looking very annoyed. Sakura flinched and stepped back upon eye contact.

"Well duh! Of course that ugly motherfucker cleans the place it's all him and Reptile are good for anyway but they can't do their job during club hours. Imagine how awkward it would be seeing them with sponges and mops in between everyone. Now since you still don't get it let me explain something to you Suck-you-raw, I am the jack of all trades kind of person, a multi talented individual if you will and I wasn't picking on anyone. What I did there was simply give some friendly advice. Now with that being said I told you before of that damn prejudice. Everyone of any race, species, and especially hair color is worthy of my award winning advice. Hold on a sec I see an opportunity! Quick cough em up!"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb hurry and fork em over!" Poison was quickly snapping her fingers while giving the order.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Poison gives a look that she recognized which made her give an immature whine and shake her head again. "Oh come on not this again I just bought these! They were on sale!"

"Suck-you-raw does it look like I care? Does it? Because I don't now off with them."

Despite multiple protests Poison still held her ground so Sakura eventually gave in setting the camera down and while it continued to run it was aimed towards the bar on the opposite side of the room. What was being filmed was Zarya making some serious love to Widowmaker. The Russian had her up in a full nelson position viciously pounding Widowmaker's ass hard as the purple girl told her to. Meanwhile Tracer was on her knees working her tongue inside Widowmaker's pussy with Zarya's balls hitting her chin with each thrust coating her in a layer of semen. Meanwhile Sakura sucked her teeth then reluctantly bent over reaching under her skirt pulling her panties down. This in turn made the orcs and other patrons go crazy seeing her round, plump bottom as she handed her undergarments to Poison before picking the camera back up.

Sakura was very annoyed but feeling very hot right now. "I hope you're satisfied, now these freaks won't leave me alone! What could you possibly want with those?!"

Poison ignored her and looked around the perimeter of her elevated booth. She then reached out and yanked Liara T'soni who was chugging a bottle of Hennessey by her arms dragging the doctor on to the floor of her booth. The pinkette took the bottle out of her mouth pouring the remains all over Liara's face. Give or take Liara had her eyes glazed over looking way was too wasted to even register what was going on. Poison waved a hand in her face to try and get her attention but the asari was completely out of it unconsciously laughing moving her head back and forth. "See this pathetic looking lush right here? It might be hard to see it now but she was once among the top ranking doctors of the whole universe. With her superior intellect she was creating cures for multiple crippling diseases that were tearing the population of many races to shreds, and also making terminal illnesses that could be suppressed now entirely curable. But unfortunately for her she got busted one day for being apart of an illegal scheme of money laundering. So once her house and place of former business was raided as a result, she has been shunned throughout most of the universe, all of her outside sponsors have severed their ties with her, every last of her awards and prizes were confiscated and to top it all off her doctors license got permanently revoked with no employer wanting anything to do with her. However because of her sharp thinking she planned ahead and invested her money so it's always coming in no matter how much she spends. But even with all of that it hasn't stopped her from enjoying life as you can clearly see as she frequently comes here to liven up her night life. Hey here forget the booze you miserable bum I got something sweet for you to taste!" Poison stuck Sakura's panties into Liara's mouth before kicking her off the booth and back on to the dance floor.

"Poison was that really necessary? I think you hurt her and I feel a very uncomfortable draft now!"

Poison scoffed at Sakura and rolled her eyes. "Ohhhh yeah you're sooo uncomfortable that's why you got that vibrator in you right?

Sakura's face turned a bright red as the motors of the pleasure device was amplified in her head and sounded like it was directly against her ear. Poison folded her arms smirking at the schoolgirl. "I didn't think so. Now Suck-you-raw last I checked I gave you that as a present. So it's good to see you actually using it and knowing that I didn't waste my money. Plus it's now good to know that keeping that spare remote was a good idea."

Sakura went bug eyed. "You kept a spare remote?! Do you have any idea how many time that thing made me cum at the worst places?! Not only that but it was going fast so many times I could hardly focus on what I was doing!"

"Hey it's not my fault you keep that thing inside you all the time. And forget the drunkard she's still breathing isn't she? Besides I wouldn't be complaining if I were you. Right now you have some bigger problems on your hand, I think those orcs down there want a piece of you so at least do them a charity and open your legs while your standing over them."

The embarrassment Sakura felt was almost unbearable when she spoke again. "I don't know what's worse how ridiculously degraded I feel or how horny I am now."

Poison turned the power up on the vibrator making Sakura's legs to buckle forcing her whimper and fumble the camera before regaining control again. "Why don't you ask that bad boy inside you the same thing? Now tell you what after the show I'll let those orcs have their way with you and run a train on that ass."

Sakura threw her free hand up in exasperation. "_After?! _Come on I can't wait that long!"

"Contol yourself! You need to-one sec" *cuts the music and taps on to the mic* "Hey leopard skin I gotta put you on blast again! I must say with as much muscle as you have up there I bet you can knock a skyscraper down with a light shove and the fact that you have four arms got me thinking you can go deep into an ocean pick up a sunken ship and throw it into orbit. But I digress, you really up there getting your cock sucked again? Was that other chick not enough?"

Sheeva remanined motionless raising an eyebrow. "Hmm? That's a problem mortal?"

"Not at all but, what's with chains on your wrists? How did you find chains big enough to fit on you anyway?"

"Are you a DJ or cop with all these questions? I didn't come here to be questioned. I'm came here to party!"

"I'm not mad at that. Better yet here's something for you."

**_Gimme Some Head by GG Allin plays_**

Sakura pointed the camera off of Sheeva and back on to Poison before she had time to notice. "How do you know what songs to play?"

"That my dear Suck-you-raw can only be understood by fellow DJ's and others who work with music. But with the turntable setup that I have even the most amateur of people could handle this like a master. Now look closer at this-that was a signal to zoom in on the buttons. Come on get with the program!"

"Sorry!" Sakura scrambled to zoom the camera in on Poison's setup.

"Now with all of these buttons I can change songs *snaps fingers* like that. Or if I want something a little more personal I'll either reach over to my archives in these 12 inch or 45 inch records or search my laptop of broken dreams for my endless amount of songs."

"Why have both? Wouldn't it be easier to just use the laptop?"

"Now where's the fun in that? Seriously Suck-you-raw must you always be so simple minded? When I'm up here I become the soul controller of the universe. Relying on something like that is annoying besides some things are more fun when performed the old fashioned way. Not only that but if I did that then these horndogs would miss out on me bending over to find a record."

"I'm far from simple minded I was only asking. But I'm curious to know were these buttons right here already lighting up and color coated?"

"Well since I had this custom made it must be. Each button is a specific color for a reason. I told my hookups personally to add some color and LED to this setup because believe it or not this was nothing but a hunk of junk when I found it."

"Now that's something else and you said every button has a purpose. Does that count for that weirdly striped one as well? It looks like a zebra."

Poison smiled. "You couldn't have picked a better time mention that one. Now my clueless schoolgirl pay attention to the stage."

While Sakura panned the camera to the stage Anesthesia was in the middle dancing against the pole, holding it while swinging her thick hips to the patrons followed by wrapping her legs around the pole. Poison licked her fingers and hit the button in question. What was followed was a motorized noise from the pole, the doctor began sliding down and was caught off guard by structure now stimulating her damp womanhood.

Sakura was just as shocked as anyone else seeing the pole come to the life for the first time. "Whoa! Is that pole vibrating?"

"Good observation. That is the only pole in existence that can do that. It was initially nothing more than a prototype some filthy pervert thought of until enough testing deemed it ready to be used for real. Lucky enough for me I saw the guy and got to chatting with him and he mentioned it so I talked him into letting me take it off his hands. Then I got that lazy ass lizard to bring in here and hit the club."

"Who would have the prowess or better yet mind dirty enough to be able to make something like this?"

"This might sound a bit out there Suck-you-raw but a scientist made it, he told that he had it tested out on his daughter. Apparently she is an android and he had her trained to fight but also thought it wouldn't hurt to hire someone to teach her how to pole dance. Now thanks to his contribution everyone that graces that pole such as that mad doctor up there gets a lot of stress relieved just like she is right now."

Sakura was getting close to an orgasm but she was managing to resist. "Can you _please _stop calling me that. I'm getting tired of that name."

Poison stroked her chin making Sakura foolishly think that was gonna listen to her. "Yeah, about that. Now when-cut, cut, hold it! Hold everything!"

"What now? Are you about to ruin someone else's life?"

"Watch that tone little girl. Now watch this." *cuts the music* "Oh snap, Juri what are you doing by the bar with Chun Li?"

The tae kwon do fighter turned to face the pinkette raising her alcohol filled glass to the sky. "Just the usual fuckery that I'm always up to! Me and this sexy piece of ass besides me plan on painting the town purple and partying like it's 1999!"

Poison had one eyebrow raised. "That right? Sounds like a big ball of fun or at least _my _kind. But it's pretty funny to me because I could have sworn that you came in here with that girl down on by the stage."

Juri made a slight frown. "Christ woman could you be any louder? I don't think they heard you in Korea."

The Interpol officer put a hand on Juri's shoulder. "Now when you convinced me into taking a day off and coming back here I only agreed if we had an orgy. How can possibly have one with you being selfish and keeping me to yourself?"

Juri grabbed a handful of Chun-Li's thick cheeks before giving them a loud slap. "You know something doll? You're absolutely right. Hey Mika! Bring your ass and shake it girl!"

The wrestler left the dance floor and returned to the duo. "Juri don't mess with my flow, things were going wild over there. Check it out!"

"Worry about that later. Yo Poison turn that music up!"

"Way ahead of you just gimme a sec. *taps microphone* Hey you there, yes you! Zelda? That you Zelda? Man I thought you'd never show you're face again after what happened the last time."

Zelda tilted her head back and shrugged her shoulders.

"Drawing a blank there princess? Here let me refresh your memory!"

The pinkette hit some buttons on her laptop to then reveal a very unflattering picture of Zelda that was blown up on the big screen. What was shown would have been very humiliating and embarrassing to the average person but the princess was lacking both of as she was pointing at the picture and laughing hysterically. What was shown was a drunken, wasted Zelda, naked and bent over a railing with blue kiss marks all over her ass, thighs and pussy with semen dripping from the latter. The woman of whom the blue lipstick belonged to was blushing and pathetically trying to stifle laughter of her own. "Hey I remember that now! Man NetherRealm's alcohol sure is intense! If it wasn't for that remedy I googled I would have had killer headache! But damn if it wasn't tasty. That had to be the biggest party I've ever thrown. Who knew Urbosa over here was such a freak? That had to be the most anyone has ever filled me up! Hey Poison make sure to keep photo for me because I got a sex tape that I made with this big bitch not too long ago! As a matter of fact I need a wild party song right now!"

Poison chucked and had a smirk. "My cock is getting hard just thinking of the tape you made. Plus from the looks of that picture I'd say you told the big fella to kiss your ass and she thought you were serious! But in any case I got you." *record scratches*

**_Back That Ass Up by Juvenile, Mannie Fresh, and Lil Wayne plays_**

"You're the greatest!"

The princess ripped her dress off and threw it towards the patrons. Then she started grinding her ass into Urbosa's crotch which made the larger woman match Zelda's movements while holding her by the hips. Juri tore the front of Chun-Li's dress off making the cop yelp in surprise. She took what was left of her clothes off and returned the favor using both of her hands to tear off Juri's outfit. They looked to Mika who was already naked and came together in a dance line. The Korean was sandwiched between the two dancing as close as they possibly could to each other. Chun-Li crouched in front of Juri laying back like a crab walk thrusting her hips towards Juri who bent over kissing Chun-Li and cupping the cop's breasts in her hands. Mika's cock came to life from exposure alone but instead immediately trying to impale the Korean she squeezed Juri's ass putting her cock in between the Korean's cheeks and moving her hips with the beat of the song.

"Now as you can see business is picking up. So time turn this place upside-down, get wild and loose! So with that being said we've come to end of this episode but be sure to go online to our website for the rest of the fun. Suck-you-raw you can cut the camera off."

Sakura turned the light off camera before setting it on her charger. Then she ran out towards the dance floor making her way towards the group of orcs. The thickly muscle-bound women put her in a similar situation standing in front and back of her. Sakura's clothes were torn off by the savages and she a felt great burden was lifted her shoulders. But the only thing that was lifted was herself by the orcs as the shoved their cocks in her holes finally giving her the satisfaction she desperately wanted.

Poison turned her mic off and turned her attention to Mileena creeping behing her groping the tarkatan's breasts. "Hey stranger, it's time for some fun of our own to be had."

Mileena lifted her arms allowing Poison to remove her top. "Took you long enough I was about to go crazy over here."


End file.
